The Lost Legends of Redwall: The Scout: Walkthrough
This page seeks to provide a walkthrough for players of The Lost Legends of Redwall: The Scout. Be forewarned, important plot points and game spoilers will be prevalent! Controls: W,S,A,D : front, back, left, right X : Slingshot I : Inventory M : Map Z : Wayglass Q : Active Scent Act I: Lilygrove The Scouts -Cut Scene - Brother Jethro Barleyrow is introduced as narrator, revealing this story to William Barleyrow. #Walk across the log on the river. #To the left, you'll see cliffs. Find the section with claw scratches in them, and ascend. #Continue up the rocks until you find the platforms with ladders. Proceed to climb up them. #Your back will be up against the cliffs. Use the 'A' key to move forward. #Upon reaching the nearby platform, run and jump across to the platform across the way. If you don't land exactly on it, you can still climb up from beneath it. Climb the ladder. #Walk across the final log, and enter the crack in the rocks. Walk to the two mice waiting for you, Laban Rushwittles and Fraybie Nutworth, and enter Hilltop Camp #Walk through the camp to Captain Robin Springhunter and Rootsworth Rushstalk by the fire. #Gather ingredients from the nearby cart. Head to the pot on the fire, and make soup. #Go to the main tent, and speak with Coyle Twiddlebin to begin the Lilygrove Scout Corps' tests. #Head over to Fraybie's Stealth Maze. Upon entering the maze, go left. Throughout the course, you'll want to use stealth mode (left shift + forward) #Use your sling to spin the dummy vermin facing away from you. Sneak up to the table, and get the key. #Head back to the locked gate, and open it. Walk by the dummy without disturbing the objects surrounding it. #Continue through the stalks. Navigate past the mobile dummy using the stalks as cover. #Walk through the gate out of the maze. Objective complete! #Head to Laban's Scenting Course. #In the first room, snuff out the candles on the middle table. #In the next room, follow the scent until you discover sauerkraut. #In the next room, select the yellow flag. #In the next room, locate Laban's satchel, then bring it to him. #Make your way out of the caves. Objective complete! #Head to Tussa Pawsnettle's Obstacle/Wayfinding Course. #After speaking with Tussa, traverse the map, find her landmarks, and the nearby geocaches. One requires using your slingshot to break vases. #Return to Tussa after collecting all four (or maybe...just number four) #Go speak with Coyle and then Captain Robin on the Lookout. #Head back down to the tent area of the campsite. Approach Tussa, Laban, and Fraybie, and press G to gather them into a party. #As you head back up towards the Lookout, Coyle will be headed down. Use G to gather him too. #Go up to the table at the Lookout, and use the 1 key to bring your party to it. This may take a few moments. *'You have just completed the level!' -Cut Scene - Sophia graduates from the Lilygrove Scout Corps, and Lilygrove is attacked by sea rats. The Pirates #Stealthily follow the rats, using the surrounding shrubbery as they walk onward #After the rats open the cemetery gate, use your slingshot to sneakily attack/distract them #Enter the cemetery gate, close it behind you *'You have just completed the level!' -Cut Scene - Sophia surveys the Lilygrove wreckage. The Catacombs #On the table below, grab Thomas Beechwhite's key off of the table. #Stealthily walk around the catacombs. After exiting the first room, head right to help Dorabella Ivywain escape. #Find Ichabod Cornsilk's key. He can also be found and rescued. #Find Columbine's key. #Locate Belladora Ivywain. She can also be found and rescued. #Sneak past rat guarding exit door. *'You have just completed the level!' -Cut Scene - Sophia comes across Liam, wounded, and they decide they must flee Scumsnout. Sophia will distract him. The Wearet #Liam is to your immediate right. Speak with him. #Walk through the catacombs until you discover what appears to be a sleeping creature. *'You have just completed the level!' The Lighthouse *Note: The style of gameplay changes at this point. #Sprint, and using the jump and directional keys, do exactly that. Scumsnout is angry and fast. #Midway through this level, you'll jump onto a wooden cart. After it crashes, be ready to run in the opposite direction. #When you see a ladder, race towards it, and climb up. #Race up the top of the hill, until you reach the Lighthouse. *'You have just completed the level!' -Cut Scene - Sophia successfully lights the Lighthouse lamp, however Scumsnout becomes blinded, and in his rage, tosses her out of the top. -End Credits- The End? Stay through the credits. Brother Jethro says he'll return to continue this story. Act II Old Moss Creek *Note: Pressing the '1' key will call your party to you with a "refugee checkpoint." *Journal: "Liam's injury looks bad. I'll have to find an easier route for him." #Navigate left to a wooden pier, and hop down. Cross the river by hopping over rocks. #Follow the trail around to a wooden bridge, cross it. #Climb over a rock. You'll see an impassable bridge. Take the trail to your right back towards the river. At another wooden pier, release the rope ladder down to your party. -Cut scene *Journal #Walk back down the path to the blocked bridge #Call your party, and remove the log barrier on bridge #Cross the bridge, walk down the path to the old shrew mill. #Locate the lever near the mill wheel, and activate it. -Cut scene *Journal #Cross through the hollowed log. #Run and jump across broken bridge #Follow the path until a giant bridge with a ferry on the opposite side of the river appears. #Walk right, locate a ramp. Dash and jump to climb on top of the bridge. #Follow the bridge over the river. #Walk to the ferry, locate the lever, and activate it. #Walk back towards a hollow log. Parallel, to your right, is a large upright log. Call your party, and knock it over. #Enter the log, and cross the bridge ahead. #Continue underneath the bridge ahead towards a large rock. #Call your party, move the rock. #The bridge will work like a see-saw. Call your party to one end so that you can climb up the other. #Drop down the rope nearby. #Follow the path around the river, through another log, to a campsite. *'You have just completed the level!' Category:Video games Category:The Lost Legends of Redwall Category:The Scout